


Soft Breaths

by Gnosya108



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kissing on the cheek, sleeping, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnosya108/pseuds/Gnosya108
Summary: Suika and Miyoi spend some time together on a night they're both free. Simple fluff.
Relationships: Ibuki Suika/Okunoda Miyoi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Soft Breaths

“Y’free now?” asked Suika. She had her gourd in her hand and a flushed face. She opened up the gourd and took a swig. She was leaning against the wall beside the door, and Miyoi suspected she’d been there for at least ten minutes. “Or y’got more work on your hands?”

“I’m done,” said Miyoi. She turned back and waved goodbye to the owner of the bar before she and Suika entered into one of the alleyways. In the alleyway, she entered into the gourd, and Suika exited on the other side of the alleyway, in case someone would’ve seen only Suika leave.

Some distance away was one of the sheds that, at some point, had been used as storage for the people of the village. Now, it was abandoned but nonetheless had been subject to a fair degree of upkeep due to the various inhabitants it had gotten from time to time. Lately, its main inhabitant had been Suika and her retinue --- Shinmyoumaru who sometimes was accompanied by Seija; Yuugi; not uncommonly Marisa; and besides that whoever came along with Suika and was too drunk to travel far.

Suika had put a small futon in the shed, hung up over a cross beam during the day and laid on the floor when Suika used it. It was a temporary shelter, a nice and cozy place to stay. It was comfortable enough for an oni, and work had been put into making it sealed. Whatever had been in here when the humans had used it had been something that the cold could ruin.

Miyoi emerged from inside the gourd as Suika laid out the futon. She locked the door to the shed before taking off her cap and hanging it on a hook on the wall. From some of the hooks, Suika took sheathes for her horns, so that when she and Miyoi slept Suika’s horns wouldn’t poke her. They changed into long camisoles and put themselves into the futon.

Suika stared upwards; she could stare no other way while she slept. Miyoi kept her eyes towards Suika, even though at first her eyes hadn’t adjusted to the dark. Even when they had, there wasn’t even enough light to really make out details. But she heard Suika’s breath. Because of Suika’s small body, her voice and breath were high. When, sometimes, she made a noise in her sleep it was like a piccolo.

When Miyoi held Suika’s arm close it was small and lean, but strong, and rough and scarred from many, many years of living. When Miyoi wrapped her arms around Suika, and brought herself closer to her, she felt Suika’s arm against her chest. From Suika’s mouth came a groan, as if she’d been disturbed. She didn’t wake up, but Miyoi didn’t sleep yet.

Slow breaths went in and out, and if Miyoi’s face was close enough, she could feel the breaths. She kissed Suika’s cheek so she could make her groan again at being disturbed. It was a pleasant noise, because even if Suika woke up, there’d be no real annoyance, only a kiss back from Suika onto Miyoi’s cheek.

In the futon, it was warm enough, and the night went on and outside were the sounds of mice and squirrels and, in the distance, youkai and humans. The air was placid but saturated with the scents of nature and the aging wood of the shed. Like this, Miyoi wondered what dreams Suika had until she herself fell asleep and had her own dreams.

The morning came. There was no window in the shed, but Suika always woke up bright and early. A blessing she had was to never have a hangover, and so she was clearheaded enough to realize that she was in Miyoi’s embrace. It was soft, and warm. Miyoi was blubbery, with soft skin like sea foam and hair smooth and thick. She had pudgy cheeks and strong arms that were unyielding but which had the same softness as her chest and her tummy.

Her voice was low and deep, friendly and open. Her breaths were the waves coming onto shore and then withdrawing, rhythmically. Suika couldn’t turn her head enough to kiss her, but it was well enough that Miyoi’s breaths blew right onto her cheek. It was a little gift of the mornings they’d spend together, when they both happened to be able to meet up. Some days, Miyoi worked at Geidontei even the nights, and Suika had work to do in keeping order on the mountain, even if she could slack.

But they had these times for each other. If not these times, then at some point in the day Suika would visit the bar under the pretense of a good time. They’d talk and talk and catch up on everything. Those were the normal, those were the usual days and nights. The greatest nights were these:

Sometimes in this shed, sometimes elsewhere, but nonetheless in the same bed, holding each other, close enough to hear a breath.

They had the normal and the usual to get back to, but a soft breath shared is a soft blessing, and there’d be so many nights in the future when those blessings would come. And now that Suika could sit up, she could lean over to Miyoi and kiss her on the cheek. A promise that this night was beautiful for her too, and that she wants to hear Miyoi’s breaths again.

**Author's Note:**

> ...It's a good ship, Harold


End file.
